


Expected... and Unexpected

by goldenwanderer



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-28
Updated: 2013-05-28
Packaged: 2017-12-13 06:50:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/821304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldenwanderer/pseuds/goldenwanderer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They planned for the pregnancy and for raising the baby. They just forgot about the delivery. (Partial story)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Expected... and Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally written in April, 2009. It is an incomplete story, as you'll see - I know what happens next, but I never got around to writing it.

When all was said and done, this was nowhere near how Remus had envisioned the event. Of course, he realized as he thought back later, they should have at least given this some thought. After all, when a woman gets pregnant, unless something goes wrong, it’s inevitable that a baby is going to coming out of her at some point. They’d given some thought to raising a child and being good parents, but in their minds they’d completely skipped over the step of actually giving birth.

It began late one April evening, while they were sitting around the table, doing absolutely nothing. Dora had had a few contractions a few days before, but nothing had happened, and since then, there had been no further sign of the baby’s arrival. Suddenly, out of nowhere, Dora groaned in pain. It was not long after that the three of them together – Remus, Dora, and the ever-helpful Andromeda – decided that Dora was, in fact, going into labor.

And thus began the Great Tonks-Lupin Panic of 1998. All at once, the issue that they had so deftly overlooked came to the forefront.

“Dora, we never decided on a place to have the baby,” said Remus, shortly after yet another contraction. He was trying to be as calm as possible, and he thought he was succeeding, considering he was going to be a father soon.

Andromeda, on the other hand, was not. “What?” she practically screamed at them – at him, rather. “What do you mean, you never decided on a place to have the baby?”

“He means what he said, Mum,” said Dora, surprisingly calm for a woman going into labor.

Andromeda wheeled about to face Remus. She looked about ready to shout again, but then somehow restrained herself. “We won’t be able to find a midwife this late,” she said. “It’s too dangerous to find anyone these days.”

“And on that note, we’re not going to St. Mungo’s,” said Remus, looking at his wife. “It’s too dangerous.”

“Don’t you remember – I don’t mind dangerous,” said Dora. “I’m an Auror – member of the Order of the Phoenix – married a werewolf…” She attempted a smirk, but was suddenly struck with another contraction and started to yell instead. “Just get this bloody thing out of me!”

“What are we going to do?” asked Remus, turning to Andromeda instead.

She still looked ready to burst at any moment, but with her best possible calm voice, she said, “I’m not sure.” Remus had to admire her for her ability to keep from yelling at him at this point. He _really_ should have thought about this before.

Dora’s contraction ended, and breathing hard, she managed to say, “What… about… a Muggle hospital? Dad was born in one.”

Andromeda looked at Remus, and Remus looked back. Then they both turned to Dora at the same time. “Are you sure, Dora?” asked Remus.

“Yeah – I just want this baby out of me, now,” she said.

Remus looked at Andromeda again. “Where’s the nearest hospital?” he asked.

Andromeda shrugged. “I’m not sure,” she said. “After we moved here, we never bothered to find out. We always took Nymphadora to St. Mungo’s.”

They stood there, silent for a moment. As they stood, Dora cried out in pain again – another contraction had begun.

“Our neighbors,” Andromeda said suddenly. “Remus, our neighbors are Muggles – they’ll know where the hospital is.”

“Yes,” said Remus. “You’re right. But… won’t it sound strange for a man with a pregnant wife not to know where the local hospitals are – or for the woman who’s lived her for over twenty years to have no idea where the hospital is?”

“Just do it!” shouted Dora. “Now!”

“Just go,” said Andromeda, grabbing Dora’s hands. “You’re clever – you’ll figure something out. Just go, please.”

Remus looked at Dora, then nodded. “I’ll be right back,” he told them. And without another word, he was out the door.


End file.
